Ja ciebie, ty mnie
by euphoria814
Summary: Steve zostaje ranny, a jego matka nie opuszcza jego boku. Nie jest jednak jedyną. Do promptów uroczej stellarmeadow. dla multifandom bingo 2016 7. więź rodzicielska lub ta pomiędzy rodzeństwem na pierwszym planie


**Betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz (wszystkie błędy moje!)**

* * *

\- Potrzeba było trzech złamań – powiedział Danny, potrząsając głową, jakby nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. – Potrzeba trzech złamań, żebyś nareszcie siadł na tyłku. Od samego początku mówiłem ci, panie SUPER SEAL, że nie jesteś niezniszczalny – przypomniał mu Williams.

Steve nie wiedział do końca, gdzie podziała się litość dla rannego.

\- Potrzeba złamań w trzech miejscach – poprawił swojego partnera, ponieważ wcześniej miewał złamania.

Przy pęknięciach jednej kości można było jeszcze funkcjonować, ale z żebrem, które kłuło przy każdym ruchu, pękniętym nadgarstkiem i piszczelem nie miał zbyt wielkich szans. Gdyby musiał – przeszedłby przez dżunglę pod obstrzałem, ale Danny ściągnął go z dachu budynku, zanim ten się zawalił, a potem zadzwonił na pogotowie, nie zamykając się ani na chwilę. Narzekał na niego nawet w karetce i sanitariusze nie podjęli w związku z tym próby usunięcia go z pojazdu. Nie było zbyt wiele miejsca i pewnie towarzyszyć mu mogli tylko członkowie rodziny, ale najwyraźniej Danny – wściekły i zmartwiony na raz – z bronią nadal przytroczoną do pasa musiał zrobić na nich spore wrażenie.

Steve był nawet za to wdzięczny. Nienawidził, kiedy dotykano go i rozmawiano nad nim, nie interesując się tym, co sam miał do powiedzenia, a tak przeważnie wyglądało badanie rannych. Lekarze musieli się porozumieć przede wszystkim ze sobą, dlatego Danny, cały czas trajkoczący do niego, był świetnym rozpraszaczem.

\- Kto ci kazał za nim skakać, co? – spytał Williams tym swoim na wpół zaczepnym tonem.

Steve'owi zajęło dobre pół roku zrozumienie, że Danny nie walnie go w sekundę później, chociaż dłonie mężczyzny ruszały się niemal przez cały czas. Williams po prostu w ten sposób radził sobie ze stresem.

\- Musiałeś to zrobić, prawda? – pytał dalej Danny, chociaż oczywiście nie czekał nawet na odpowiedź. – Nie mogliśmy spokojnie poczekać na wsparcie, tylko musiałeś pogonić za tym cholernym parkourowcem przez cztery dachy pod rząd. I jakby ci było mało, musiałeś za nim skakać na piąty? Cztery dachy, Steven – powiedział o kilka tonów za wysoko.

\- Detektywie Williams, pańskiemu partnerowi nic nie będzie. To tylko pęknięcia – próbowała pocieszająco sanitariuszka, ale Danny poczerwieniał tylko na twarzy.

\- Nic? Trzy pęknięte kości! Widziałem jak spadał – poinformował ją Williams. – To cud, że ten wariat żyje! Zbadajcie od razu jego głowę – poprosił.

\- Danny, to tylko trzy kości. Poza tym pobiegłeś za mną – przypomniał mu. – Co to o tobie mówi? Może też się uderzyłeś? – spytał Steve i Danny wbił w niego swój wzrok.

\- Szaleństwo przenosi się przez osmozę – poinformował go z godnością Williams. – Poza tym jestem twoim jedynym wsparciem, skoro nigdy nie czekasz na Grovera – warknął zirytowany.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że jego matka wprowadzi się z powrotem do ich domu. Bezpieczne lokum opuściła na własne życzenie, pomimo ostrzeżeń Cath i Steve nie do końca zgadzał się z jej decyzją odsłonięcia się w ten sposób. Nie był też dzieckiem i nie potrzebował całodobowej opieki. Fakt, że oddychanie sprawiało mu ból, nie był argumentem. Świetnie radził sobie lewą ręką, a złamania kończyn dolnych były dla niego chlebem powszednim jak dla każdego SEAL, który miał nieszczęście ten jeden raz spaść do wody z helikoptera pod złym kątem.

\- Nadal lubisz całkiem ścięte? – spytała jego matka, stojąc nad patelnią.

I przez ułamek sekundy było tak jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze żył ojciec. Ich kuchnia pachniała jak jedzenie i ciepło.

\- Nadal ścięte – rzucił Danny, wchodząc do jego domu jak zawsze bez pukania czy wcześniejszego uprzedzenia.

Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak dopiero, gdy zauważył zaskoczony wzrok matki, która nie zdążyła nawet zareagować na tak nagłe najście. Williams jak gdyby nigdy nic poklepał go po ramieniu i wpakował mu w dłonie sześciopak bezalkoholowego piwa. Teczki zostawił na stoliku w salonie i ruszył do lodówki, zapewne po coś zimnego dla siebie.

Steve był tymczasowo na urlopie zdrowotnym – przynajmniej dopóki nie zacznie normalnie oddychać. Pęknięte żebra zawsze stanowiły największy problem, dlatego półleżał na kanapie. Danny'emu jednak nie przeszkadzało to we wsunięciu się w tę niewielką szparę pomiędzy nim a ramieniem kanapy.

\- Pani McGarrett, nie powinna być pani pod… - zaczął Williams i urwał. – Pod ochroną? – zakończył niezdarnie.

Matka Steve'a uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ukrywałam się dostatecznie długo – powiedziała tylko. – Jakie jajka pan lubi, detektywie Williams? – spytała, patrząc na Steve'a jakoś dziwnie.

Danny nawet nie wahał się, kiedy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odparł: - Lekko ścięte.

ooo

Grace skorzystała ze wszystkich wolnych powierzchni na obu jego gipsach i był przyozdobiony jednorożcami oraz podobizną jej królika, którego Danny tak nienawidził. Mała była nawet na tyle miła, że przyniosła mu łyżeczkę, żeby mógł się nareszcie podrapać po stopie. Jego matka odmawiała wypożyczenia mu sprzętów kuchennych, a przecież to była kwestia życia lub śmierci. Mógł dostać zakażenia, gdyby poprzecinał skórę ukrytą pod solidną warstwą gipsu.

Nienawidził zwolnień zdrowotnych.

Danny przyjeżdżał każdego dnia, zdając mu raporty i jedynie to podtrzymywało go na duchu. Niestety za każdym razem przynosił to okropne bezalkoholowe piwo, od którego robiło mu się niedobrze, tłumacząc się tym, że Steve zażywał leki przeciwbólowe. A naprawdę nie były mu aż tak potrzebne. Na pewno piwo zadziałałoby lepiej na jego połamane żebra niż te marne bandaże, którymi obwiązano jego klatkę piersiową. Zresztą widać je było pod każdą z jego koszulek i podchwytywał od czasu do czasu zmartwione spojrzenia Williamsa, których naprawdę nienawidził. Nie potrafił zrobić nic, aby je powstrzymać i co najgorsze, był ich powodem.

Nigdy nie radził sobie z tym dobrze, ale jego rekonwalescencja miała trwać tym razem całe tygodnie i nie sądził, że wytrzyma matkę siedzącą mu na głowie – próbującą naprawić jakoś swoje odejście. I Danny'ego, który spoglądał na niego w ten sposób.

\- Czy tutaj była dziura po kuli? – spytała jego matka, przecierając jedno z ich wspólnych zdjęć.

\- Och, tak. Ostrzelano dom – odparł krótko znad raportu, który starannie wypełnił Danny.

Kiedy jego matka nie powiedziała ani słowa i zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, uniósł głowę, aby na nią spojrzeć. Stała ze zdjęciem całej ich czwórki w dłoni.

\- Oberwała tylko ramka – wyjaśnił. – Kupiliśmy z Dannym nową i załataliśmy, co się dało – dodał.

Uniosła brew wyżej, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Danny nigdy nie puka? – spytała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy to się zaczęło. Danny po prostu nie pukał. Może to była forma odwetu za to, w ile trudnych sytuacji Steve wpakował go bez pytania. Wkroczył w końcu w życie Williamsa, nie pytając go o zdanie i wydawało się normalnym, że Danny oddaje mu tym samym.

\- Trochę tutaj mieszkał – wyjaśnił w końcu. – Odkażali jego mieszkanie czy coś i… - urwał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że jego matka ciągnie go za język. – Nie lubisz go? – spytał, czując się nagle w ten sposób, jakby ktoś zacisnął mu garotę wokół gardła.

Jego matka zawsze reagowała śmiesznie na Danny'ego. Zadawała mu dziwne pytania, nie tyle inwazyjne co po prostu… kompletnie bez sensu, jakby go badała. I Steve zwalił to trochę na fakt, że nadal oficjalnie się ukrywała. Musiała nie przepadać za obcymi, a Danny miał tendencję do wyrażania się w sposób bezpardonowy. Z ich dwójki jednak to Steve był grubiański i nie miał pojęcia, jak Williams osiągał tę dziwną równowagę pomiędzy wnikliwością i niegrzecznością, nie przekraczając nigdy granicy. Może jednak każdy miał jakieś własne i indywidualne. Jego matka ewidentnie nie zachowywała się normalnie, więc coś musiało być na rzeczy.

A jeśli nie lubiła Danny'ego, Williams mógł zacząć to wyczuwać. Steve znał go na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że Danny zapewne, kiedy tylko to zauważy, ograniczy wizyty w jego domu. A Williams nie przegapiał takich rzeczy i nigdy nie byłby skłonny do stanowienia jakiejś kości niezgody pomiędzy nim i odzyskaną dopiero co matką.

I ta niewidzialna garota zaczęła zaciskać się na jego gardle jeszcze mocniej, bo nie chciał, aby Danny się od niego odsuwał.

Jego matka spojrzała na niego spokojnie, prostując się lekko. Odwiesiła fotografię na miejsce i zajęła w milczeniu fotel naprzeciwko niego. Teczka z aktami pozostała zapomniana na stoliku.

\- Bardzo o ciebie dba – stwierdziła i Steve poczuł jak jego serce bije odrobinę szybciej.

Danny był świetnym partnerem. Nie mógł sobie zażyczyć nikogo lepszego.

\- Wiesz, że nie był początkowo zadowolony z tego, że wróciłam? – spytała ciekawie.

\- Mamo – zaczął, ale podniosła do góry dłoń, jak zawsze gdy chciała go uciszyć.

Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

\- Miał rację. Miał rację w każdej złości i zdenerwowaniu. W każdym zarzucie, który przeszedł mu przez głowę. Miał rację, Steve – powiedziała zaskakująco miękko. – Nikt jednak nie potrafił mi tego okazać, bo cała reszta cieszyła się tym, że ty się cieszyłeś. Tylko on się zastanawiał nad tym, co będzie. Czy zostanę? Czy zniknę ponownie, znowu zostawiając się zranionego? – ciągnęła dalej i Steve przełknął nadmiar śliny.

Te same myśli jeszcze nie tak dawno przeszły i jemu przez głowę.

\- I tylko on się o ciebie martwił. Nie powiedział ci tego, bo nie chciał się z tobą kłócić, ale widziałam, jak na mnie patrzy. Jak ostrożnie mnie obserwuje, czekając, aż popełnię błąd. I wtedy po prostu by ci pomógł. Był gotów na to, żeby cię znowu podźwignąć – wyjaśniła jednym tchem i dobrze, że nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, bo Steve nie wiedział do końca, co miałby powiedzieć. – Wiesz, kto tutaj jest codziennie? – spytała. – Cath cię nie odwiedziła, prócz tych kilku telefonów…

\- Jest na środku oceanu – przypomniał jej oschle. – Poza tym to tylko przyjaciółka. Nie jesteśmy… - zaczął i urwał, ponieważ to nie był temat, który chciał poruszać z matką.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby wiedziała doskonale, co chodziło mu po głowie.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Danny jest tutaj każdego dnia – podjęła ponownie. – I widzę, jak się ożywiasz na jego widok. Widzę, jak na niego czekasz i zaczynasz zerkać na zegarek, kiedy się spóźnia. A on się spóźnia tylko dlatego, że szuka kolejnego gatunku bezalkoholowego piwa, które nie smakowałoby jak siki – zauważyła. – Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć, Steven? – spytała wprost, mrużąc oczy.

I ta cholerna garota, która wcześniej zaciskała się na jego gardle, znikła. Miał teraz wrażenie, że ktoś trzymał pistolet przystawiony do jego skroni. Nawet ze zdrową nogą nie uciekłby daleko. Jego matka siedziała naprzeciwko i oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Co najgorsze, wydawało się, że już ją znała. Czekała jedynie na potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń. I może nigdy wcześniej nie bał się tak bardzo.

\- Steve, kiedy zniknęłam, miałeś szesnaście lat, nie cztery – powiedziała miękko. – Matki wiedzą o takich sprawach . Poza tym jesteś synem policjanta i agentki CIA. Uczą nas zauważać takie rzeczy. Myślisz, że przegapiłabym to, jak patrzysz na łapacza w swojej drużynie futbolowej? Jak miał na imię ten chłopiec? – spytała miękko.

\- Drew – odparł, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Mamo – zaczął jeszcze raz i wziął głębszy wdech, czując się jak idiota. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, trochę przez łzy. – Jestem biseksualny – powiedział spokojnie.

Spodziewałby się, że to będzie łatwiejsze, ale nie było. I czuł się tak, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca, chociaż miał za sobą długie lata rewelacyjnych odkryć na temat swojej seksualności. Zdążył się już dawno pogodzić ze wszystkimi faktami. A jednak przyznanie tego matce sprawiło mu ogromną ulgę. Jakby nareszcie zamknęli pewien rozdział, o którym nawet nie wiedział, że był kiedykolwiek otwarty.

\- I? – spytała, jakby namawiała go do kontynuowania.

\- Nie wiem, co jeszcze chciałabyś ode mnie usłyszeć – przyznał całkiem szczerze, czując się odrobinę pewniej.

\- Myślałam, że powiesz mi dokładnie, co łączy cię z detektywem Williamsem – odparła, marszcząc brwi.

Wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając swoim ustom drgnąć jedynie w parodii uśmiechu.

\- Danny jest wspaniałym partnerem – powiedział jedynie.

Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Dlatego jest tutaj codziennie, wchodzi bez pukania, jakby był we własnym domu i niemal się od siebie nie odlepiacie, gdy siedzicie na kanapie? – spytała retorycznie.

\- To mała kanapa – próbował się bronić.

\- Raczej ty nie dajesz mu większego wyboru, ale on nie protestuje, więc to chyba sprawia, że jesteście siebie warci – stwierdziła rozbawiona. – Wiesz, że gdybyście mieli po szesnaście lat, nie pozwoliłabym wam zostać samym w pokoju nawet na minutę, prawda?

\- Mamo – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na przerażonego, ale zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Na szczęście obaj jesteście idiotami – poinformowała go spokojnie.

ooo

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak głęboko w jego życie przeniknął Danny. Oczywiście jego matka miała rację w kwestii kanapy, ale siadywali na niej od miesięcy. To było ich stałe miejsce, a Steve wykorzystywał swoją kontuzję, aby lepić się do swojego partnera. Może był trochę żałosny i czuł się lekko upokorzony faktem, że jego matka tak łatwo go rozgryzła, ale dopóki Danny nie był świadom tego, jak nisko upadł – nie zamierzał zmieniać schematu postępowania.

Grace była nieszczęśliwa, że powierzchnia jego gipsu była tak niewielka. W przypływie heroizmu niemal obiecał jej połamać się następnym razem poważniej, ale w połowie zdania zdał sobie sprawę , że Danny patrzy na niego zirytowany. I może to naprawdę nie były słowa, które kierowało się do małych dziewczynek. Grace była jednak jedynym dzieckiem, z którym miał kontakt przez tak długi czas. Poza tym, kiedy malowała jego nogę, Danny pomagał mu ułożyć się wygodniej na kanapie i przez całe minuty miał na sobie dłonie Williamsa.

Jego matka jak zawsze krzątała się po kuchni, robiąc nie wiadomo co. Nigdy nie pojmował, co kobiety tak bardzo zajmowało w niewielkich przestrzeniach pomiędzy szafkami, ale może starała się po prostu nie przeszkadzać im zanadto. Nie odpowiedziała mu wprost, czy lubi Danny'ego, ale odnosił wrażenie, że to zależało od samego Williamsa. A Danny oswajał się z nią, chociaż Steve zauważył te podejrzliwe spojrzenia, które jego partner posyłał jego matce.

\- Detektywie Williams, co chciałby pan zjeść jutro na kolację? – spytała nagle.

Danny zamarł z aktami w dłoniach i spojrzał na nią całkiem zaskoczony.

\- Jutro? – powtórzył po niej Williams.

\- Skoro bywa pan codziennie – zaczęła sugestywnie i urwała.

Danny wpatrywał się w nią z czymś dziwnym we wzroku. I takiej miny Steve nie widział u niego jeszcze nigdy.

\- Podobno nie lubi pan tutejszych specjałów. Steve wspominał coś o ananasowym piekle… - dodała jego matka.

Jabłko Adama Danny'ego przemieściło się, gdy ciężko przełykał.

\- Proszę się mną nie przejmować – powiedział mężczyzna, a potem spojrzał na zegarek i potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową, jakby nie spodziewał się, że tak wiele czasu minęło.

A nie dopili nawet pierwszego piwa.

\- Muszę lecieć. Obiecałem Rachel, że odbiorę Grace z lekcji tenisa – wyjaśnił Danny, zbierając się do wyjścia. – Miłego wieczoru, pani McGarrett – krzyknął jeszcze jak zawsze na odchodnym.

ooo

Kiedy Danny nie pojawił się następnego dnia, usprawiedliwiając się sprawą niecierpiącą zwłoki, Steve potrafił to zrozumieć. Pracowali przecież obaj i godziny, w których przesłuchiwali świadków, bywały różne. Czasami musieli przez kilka godzin śledzić jakiegoś typka w środku nocy. Danny miał o wiele większą cierpliwość od niego i lubił mieć zeznania nagrane, zanim zamykali opryszków. Steve preferował wycisnąć z nich przyznanie do winy.

Jego matka wydawała się dziwnie zadowolona z siebie, kiedy następnego dnia, z samego rana, Danny przeprosił, odwołując ich wieczorne piwo. Obiecał Grace położyć ją do łóżka i chociaż Steve zmarszczył brwi, jednak przyjął to dzielnie, podejrzewając jednak, że coś było nie tak. Nigdy dotąd nie odcięli się od siebie na tak długo. Oczywiście czasami wypadał na misje, Danny odwiedzał rodzinę w New Jersey, ale to nigdy się tak naprawdę nie liczyło. Kiedy obaj byli na wyspie – spędzali czas razem.

Zatem kiedy trzeciego dnia w okolicy obiadu dostał kolejnego smsa, nie musiał go nawet odbierać, żeby wiedzieć, że znowu zostaje mu sprzedana tania wymówka. A jemu nie pozostało nic innego, tylko przyjąć ją do wiadomości i nie kwestionować.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – spytał, kiedy jego matka pojawiła się w salonie ze szklanką świeżego soku pomarańczowego.

Uniosła brew, udając, że nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Rybę na grillu – odparła lekko.

\- Co zrobiłaś Danny'emu? – spytał, używając swojego najlepszego ostrzegawczego tonu.

Nie zmarszczyła brwi, co spodziewał się ujrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się jedynie zadowolona z siebie, dokładnie jak przez ostatnie trzy dni.

\- Upewniłam się co do swoich podejrzeń – odparła i wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste i nieinwazyjne.

A przecież Danny nie pojawiał się od trzech dni.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – spytał po raz ostatni i tym razem błagalnie.

\- Nic nie zrobiłam – stwierdziła całkiem poważnie. – Zauważyłam jedynie, że jest tutaj codziennie. Pamiętasz tę rozmowę, prawda? – upewniła się.

I faktycznie to był ostatni raz, gdy Danny był u niego. To jednak kompletnie nie miało sensu. Jego matka nie powiedziała niczego obraźliwego ani grożącego uszkodzeniami ciała. Danny zresztą nie reagował na zaczepki wycofaniem się. Raczej sprowadziłby większą artylerię albo zakrzyczałby ją, aż by odpuściła. Nie bez powodu nikt nie zadzierał z glinami z New Jersey. Williams potrafił być naprawdę głośny.

\- Jak ty byś zareagował na jego miejscu? – podjęła. – Gdyby jego matka zauważyła mimochodem, że bywasz u niego codziennie. Gdybyś miał wrażenie, że ona wie – urwała sugestywnie i jego wyobraźnia zaczęła działać.

Prawie dostał też ataku paniki. Matka Danny'ego nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Wtedy powiedziałaby jemu, a to oznaczało nieuchronną katastrofę.

\- No właśnie – stwierdziła jego matka, jakby czytała mu w myślach.

\- Danny nie… - zaczął, ale parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Danny tak bardzo tak, Steven – oznajmiła mu. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego w innym wypadku wycofałby się z tak szybko i tak nagle? Dlaczego nagle zmienił zdanie? Dlaczego teraz się nie pokazuje? – zasypała go pytaniami, na które nie miał odpowiedzi.

I chociaż cholerna nadzieja nadal się dobijała, miał prawdziwą ochotę stłamsić ją w sobie, zanim zrobi coś idiotycznego.

\- Wiesz, że mam rację – ciągnęła dalej jego matka. – I on już więcej tutaj nie wróci. Nie na takich warunkach jak do tej pory. Wpadnie z aktami sprawy, ale będzie unikał siadania z tobą, ponieważ będzie się bał, że zobaczę. Zapuka, wejdzie na minutę lub dwie, rzuci słabą wymówkę i ucieknie. Poczeka, aż wrócisz do pracy, żeby mogło być dalej tak, jak było – wyjaśniła mu i ta wizja przyszłości nie była aż tak fatalna.

Tak jak było – nie było najgorszą z możliwości. Danny zawsze mógł się całkiem od niego odciąć, a to byłoby fatalne.

Musiał jedynie poczekać, ale wiedział doskonale, jak długo trwa rekonwalescencja po urazach, których doznał. Nie miał szans na pracę w terenie przez najbliższe tygodnie. Musiał sprawdzić, na ile ruchomy był jego nadgarstek. Ta ręka dzierżyła broń i nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał na jej w pełni polegać. Możliwa rehabilitacja mogła zająć kolejne miesiące.

I cały ten czas Danny byłby gdzieś daleko.

Skrzywił się, ponieważ 'tak jak dawniej' nie wchodziło w rachubę.

I to miało sens. Sam spanikowany, dokonałby taktycznego odwrotu. Zapytany wprost o swoje uczucia, zapewne wyśmiałby interesanta.

\- Zaproszę go na kolację – zdecydował Steve, przełykając ciężko.

Jego dłonie się pociły.

\- Danny nie lubi ananasów, ale jeśli przygotujesz słodki deser… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

\- Kolacja będzie czekała – obiecała jego matka. – Będę u Amy. Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, a słyszałam, że została wdową – rzuciła jeszcze.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić – powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Na pewno nie chcę być w domu, gdy będziecie rozmawiać – odparła i faktycznie może miała trochę racji.

ooo

Pokuśtykał na plażę, ponieważ jego matka okupowała kuchnię i nagle poczuł, jak bardzo klaustrofobiczny był jego dom. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza i przestrzeni na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak się zbłaźnił. Jego matka nie znała Danny'ego. Mogła życzyć mu dobrze, ale dopisywanie czegoś nieistniejącego było cechą rodzinną McGarrettów. Mylił się dostateczną ilość razy w swoim życiu, aby nie brać niczego za pewnik. A tym razem Danny zapewne nie byłby przy nim, aby go podnieść. Nie po czymś takim, dlatego postanowił rozegrać sprawę ostrożnie. Zwabić przeciwnika na sobie znany teren i przyskrzynić go w miejscu, skąd nie było ucieczki. Jego salon i kanapa wydawały się idealną lokalizacją.

Nie czekał też długo na to, aż Danny odbierze.

\- Williams – rzucił mężczyzna, zapewne nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz.

\- Cześć, Danno – przywitał się ze sztuczną wesołością i cisza w słuchawce trochę wytrąciła go z równowagi.

\- Ile razy mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał, Steven? – spytał Danny jak gdyby nigdy nic, a jednak jego głos wydawał się przyduszony.

\- Tysiące i będziesz powtarzał przynajmniej drugie tyle – odparł. – Zapraszam na kolację. Mama wychodzi do znajomych i wiesz… Siedzenie w domu sprawia, że wariuję – przyznał.

I to nie było do końca kłamstwo. Dostawał nerwicy każdego ranka, gdy Danny nie wparowywał do jego domu bez uprzedzenia.

Williams roześmiał się nie tyle lekko, co sztucznie.

\- Dopiero siedzenie w domu? Myślałem, że ogólnie jesteś wariatem – odparł Danny i Steve'owi nie umknęło, że temat kolacji nie został poruszony.

\- Wpadniesz dzisiaj wieczorem? - spytał wprost.

\- Obiecałem Grace… - zaczął Danny.

\- Ją też mógłbyś przyprowadzić. Ode mnie do Rachel jest najwyżej dziesięć minut – odparł.

\- Ale będzie późno…

\- Możecie wpaść wcześniej. To nie problem. Wiesz, że będę w domu – starał się zażartować, ale wyszło mu to słabo.

W słuchawce zrobiło się cicho i wiedział, że Danny wymyśla kolejną wymówkę.

\- To w sumie pierwszy wolny wieczór od nie wiadomo jak dawna – zaczął Williams.

I Steve czuł, jak jego serce prawie wyrywa się z piersi, bo to było śmieszne. Wiedział, kiedy Danny kłamał i robił to właśnie w tej chwili, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał się z nim spotkać. A Steve nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

\- Naprawdę nie masz czasu, czy mnie zbywasz? – spytał odrobinę zirytowany i to nie była dobra droga. – Nie, wróć. Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie masz czasu, czy aż tak bardzo nie chcesz być ze mną? – spytał w zamian, ale to brzmiało jeszcze gorzej.

\- Steve – zaczął zresztą Danny pospiesznie i głosem pełnym paniki.

\- Nie, posłuchaj – wtrącił, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Kocham cię – powiedział tak po prostu i cisza w słuchawce prawie doprowadziła go do szału.

Nie wiedział, jak długo stał, wgapiając się w ocean, ale Danny w końcu odchrząknął.

\- Mogę być na siódmą – powiedział dziwnie zduszonym głosem i Steve nie mógł przestać szczerzyć się jak idiota.

\- Doskonale – rzucił, jakby przed chwilą nic się nie stało.

\- Przynieść piwo? – spytał Danny i jego głos zdawał się wracać do normalności.

\- Tak, byle nie te bezalkoholowe siki – poprosił i westchnął z ulgą. – Do zobaczenia, Danno – powiedział, a Williams zaśmiał się miękko.

\- Do zobaczenia, Steve – odparł Danny. – I ja ciebie też – dodał dosłownie w ostatnim momencie, zanim Steve rozłączył się na dobre.


End file.
